Scrub brushes are used in many applications when greater cleansing is required or desired, as when medical professionals prepare for surgery. The surgical scrub brush is made of a durable material, such as plastic, and extending from this plastic base are rows of bristles creating a brush-like form. This brush-like form is used for deep cleansing and scrubbing of hands, fingers, nails and knuckles. Attached to the scrub brush is a sponge-like material, where the sponge-like material retains solution and solvents and transports the solvents to the cleansing surface. The brush and sponge are usually attached one on top of the other, leaving exposed the hard edges of the base at the point the two materials join. These hard edges provide zones where an injury to the hands, fingers, nails or knuckles of one using the scrub brush, can occur.